Bob Dylan
Bob Dylan (1941- ) es un músico, cantante y poeta de nacionalidad estadounidense. Su verdadero nombre es Robert Allen Zimmermann. BIOGRAFÍA * Primeros años Nació en Duluth (Minnesota) en 1941, en el seno de una modesta familia de comerciantes judíos, con los que se trasladó cuando era muy pequeño a una aldea de la frontera con Canadá. Será allí, en un ambiente tedioso y muy influido por el trabajo de las minas, donde empezará a estudiar música (piano, guitarra) y a escribir sus primeros poemas. Algunas biografías atribuyen al joven Bob una gran precocidad, pues a los 11 años ya toca con soltura la armónica y escribe sus primeras canciones. A los 16 años había formado su primera banda, The Golden Chords. En 1960 se traslada a Minneapolis para estudiar Letras y al año siguiente abandona las aulas para frecuentar la bohemia de la ciudad y actuar en público con su nuevo nombre, Bob Dylan, adoptado en homenaje al poeta galés Dylan Thomas. Deslumbrado por la personalidad del poeta y cantante folk Woody Guthrie, compone un tema que adquirirá fama, “Song to Guthrie”, y que caracteriza sus comienzos artísticos. Bob Dylan es un joven comprometido en la lucha contra la injusticia y quiere seguir la senda que, desde esta perspectiva, han trazado algunos poetas y cantantes como Pete Seeger o Jack Elliot y sus ídolos “malditos”: Rimbaud, Eliot o Brecht. * Primeros discos Al año siguiente se traslada a Nueva York y, empujado por sus querencias bohemias, frecuenta el Greenwich Village, donde trabará relación con diversos artistas del mundo del folk y del blues. Siguiendo el estímulo de éstos, comienza a cantar en algunos programas en directo. En 1962 graba su primer disco, Bob Dylan, que supone un fracaso comercial. A este trabajo siguieron los álbumes The Freewheelin´Bob Dylan (1963) y The Times They Are A-Changin (1964), que le consagran como uno de los representantes más destacados de la nueva ola de compositores de canción protesta. Dylan colabora con algunas de las organizaciones defensoras de los derechos cívicos y se opone al belicismo que caracteriza la política exterior de su país, así como a las desigualdades sociales que impregnan de pobreza grandes capas de la sociedad americana. Su lenguaje deslumbra por su carácter renovador, discurriendo entre la modernidad de la parodia y la profundidad de la metáfora, lo que le aporta un aura casi profética. Cuando por esos años proclama, ante la decepción de algunos sectores juveniles, que 'la respuesta está en el viento', su mensaje radicalmente pacifista conquista a multitud de adeptos que ven en él una representación de la esperanza. En esa época comienza su relación con Joan Baez, consagrada por el éxito de ambos en el festival folk de Newport de 1963. Los dos son proclamados “reyes del folk” y simbolizan las ilusiones poéticas y materiales de las generaciones más jóvenes frente a la tragedia que supone la muerte de John Fitzgerald Kennedy (22 de noviembre). * Incursión al Rock Está aún por producirse el primer cambio traumático en la trayectoria de Bob Dylan, del que es anuncio el álbum Another Side of Bob Dylan (1964) y confirmación Bringing All Back Home (1965). Este último trabajo, más intimista, sentimental, pero aun así resuelto, despertaría las iras de sus seguidores, puesto que representaba el paso del profeta del folk a la música electrónica. La grabación del tema “Like A Rolling Stone” le confirma como una figura consagrada a escala internacional, fiel a su propio mundo: sus temas escalan las listas comerciales de Estados Unidos y del Reino Unido, y poco a poco del resto del mundo. No obstante, en su país es un incomprendido y así se aprecia cuando edita el doble álbum Blonde on Blonde (1966), que describe las experiencias de sus últimos años, subrayando su alejamiento de la vida pública, sus desengaños amorosos y sus relaciones con diversas drogas, así como un accidente del que se recuperó tras una larga convalecencia. En 1969 publicará Tarántula, un volumen donde da espacio a su vena poética, aunque en el momento de su aparición fue considerado como un “tratado anfetamínico”. Es el rock ácido, que compaginará con periódicos retornos al folk, al country y a las baladas amorosas. Mantendrá la misma línea en trabajos posteriores, como Self Portrait (1970), Pat Garret and Billy the Kid (banda sonora de la película homónima dirigida en 1973 por Sam Peckinpah) y otro de sus temas estelares, versionado en múltiples oportunidades por los artistas más variopintos: “Knocking´ On Heaven's Door”. * Años 70 y 80 A éste seguirán Dylan (1973), Planet Waves (1974), Blood on the Tracks (1974), The Basement Tapes junto a The Band (1975), y filmaría además una película de casi cuatro horas de duración titulada Reinaldo y Clara, que fue vapuleada por la crítica. Sus trabajos siguientes son Hard Rain (1976) y Street Legal (1978), discos que profundizan en los aspectos más oscuros de su personalidad. At Budokan (1978), Slow Train Coming (1979) auguraron cambios en su estilo, cristalizándose esto en Saved (1980), Shot of Love (1981), Infidels (1983), Empire Burlesque (1985), Biograph (1985) y Oh Mercy (1989). * Años 90 y 2000 En los últimos años, sus giras han sido incontables, renaciendo su figura cada cierto tiempo por sus colaboraciones con bandas como Greateful Dead, Tom Petty y los Heartbreakers y amigos como Sam Shephard, Carole Bayer Sager o Emilou Harris. En 1995 ganó un Premio Grammy por el vídeo de su canción “World Game Wrong”, que avaló la grabación de un Unplugged. En 2001 publicó Love and Theft, el primer disco con canciones nuevas desde 1997. DISCOGRAFÍA 1962: Bob Dylan 1963: The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan 1964: The Times They Are a-Changin' 1964: Another Side of Bob Dylan 1965: Bringing It All Back Home 1965: Highway 61 Revisited 1966: Blonde on Blonde 1967: John Wesley Harding 1969: Nashville Skyline 1970: Self Portrait 1970: New Morning 1973: Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid 1973: Dylan 1974: Planet Waves 1974: Before the Flood 1975: Blood on the Tracks 1976: Desire 1976: Hard Rain 1978: Street Legal 1979: Slow Train Coming 1979: Bob Dylan at Budokan 1980: Saved 1981: Shot of Love 1983: Infidels 1984: Real Live 1985: Empire Burlesque 1986: Knocked Out Loaded 1988: Down in the Groove 1989: Dylan & The Dead 1989: Oh Mercy 1990: Under the Red Sky 1992: Good as I Been to You 1993: The 30th Anniversary Concert Celebration 1993: World Gone Wrong 1995: MTV Unplugged 1997: Time Out of Mind 2001: "Love and Theft" 2006: Modern Times 2009: Together Through Life 2009: Christmas in the Heart 2012: Tempest 2015: Shadows in the Night Categoría:Artistas